User blog:JacobFernandes/My Shinys and such. Looking mostly for S
All of my shiny legendaries and rare shinys are up for possibly the lowest amount of S&D coins on the pokemon center. All common shinys and shadows are 1 S&D coin each, unless you want to offer something of equal value. - Shiny: Shiny Ponyta (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dd78663f5a7 Shiny Bellsprout (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4a396693 Shiny Growlithe (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf42d74e82 Shiny Magneton - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153d931a39eef4 Shiny Gastly (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dd784512074 Shiny Mankey (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf427bf3aa Shiny Squirtle (Female) - Currently "Hacked". Looking for 6 S&D coins if you want to use 50 Daily Coins to unhack it. I'm currently saving 50 Daily Coins to unhack it myself, which will make it a MUCH better deal. But, if it doesn't matter to you; go ahead and buy it. It is currently Level 1, being one of the only Level 1 Shiny Squirtle's on the Pokemon Center. 153dd24f898c03 Shiny Venonat (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf42244421 Shiny Exeggcute (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153d9327ddb316 Shiny Celebi (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153d933a40abd3 Shiny Nincada (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdc68b6695 Shiny Hitmonlee (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153d932c685f2a Shiny Ditto - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dba9678438e Shiny Scyther (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153d9343e5ef5b Shiny Goldeen (Female) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4d1057a9 Shiny Elgyem (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdd8b0df44 - Shiny Legendary(s): Shiny Mewtwo - Looking for 3 S&D Coins 153d9782ed90cf Shiny Heatran - Looking for 6 S&D Coins 153dd246904950 - Shadow: Shadow Poliwag (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf432024f9 Shadow Seel (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf45640507 Shadow Exeggcute (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dba4b653034 Shadow Krabby (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4b45ab21 Shadow Mankey (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf45112073 Shadow Weedle (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdc99b514d Shadow Ekans (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf43775c4e Shadow Meowth (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dba4b09e81b Shadow Paras (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf441cc93e Shadow Sentret (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdd132b851 Shadow Dratini (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4e5a7cff Shadow Hoppip (Female) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdd52b9f0f Shadow Poochyena (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dba4bc0e5d9 Shadow Aerodactyl (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4dfd8b47 Shadow Porygon (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdcf24f690 Shadow Koffing (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dabceaba999 Shadow Cubone (Male) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153dbdccf904c4 Shadow Rhyhon (Female) (HoF) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4c6a91e0 Shadow Horsea (Male) - Looking for 1 S&D Coin 153daf4cad60cf Category:Blog posts